thesepharimchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
World War III
The Awakening In the spring of the year 3404, alien beings later identified as Cyëlteqim began to interact with millions of distaught earth inhabitants who where effectively enslaved by Xeranur Corp. The global conglomorate was entranced by the lure of interplanetary colonization, and since earth's resources had long since been exhausted, massive taxes and forced drafts plagued the majority of the population. In these dark times, early magicians begn to appear across the AU. These early magicians were often of a messianic nature; helping the impoverished people of the African continent, teaching their brethren, and banding toghether. Many began pointing fingers at Xeranur rather than continuing cultural and racial fighting, as it was gradually understood that the greatest divide among Mankind was not social or religious, but economical. They refused taxation and drafts, breaking social taboos, and tending towards socialism. Xeranur countered this by declaring martial law and detaining as many "magicians" as possible. The Thirtyfourth century Witchunts: by the early thirtyfourth century, violent reactions were spreading across Europe, Asia and the United States like wildfire, and anti-witchcraft legislation similar to that of the Dark Ages, but now backed by much more severe authority, was hastily passed across the industrialized nations. In reaction to the curtailing of magic, The Cyëlteqim revealed themselves on Earth along with the dragons, claiming responsibility for the recent magic awakening and call for an end the the abject inequality and oppression. The downtrodden humans now wielding magic powers rallied to their call. 'The first reaction:' The third world war is believed to have flared, when corporate forces besieged the Freestate of Johannesburg in the former South Africa, sometime in the winter of 3405 A.D. The newly established Johannesburg Magocracy responded to the incursion with a kind of violence not known for 2400 years. The few corporate soldiers who survived, spoke of spontaneous combustion in their fellow soldiers, and people flung through the air and torn to shreds by no visible means. Counter-reaction: The Xeranur Corporation responded with a worldwide curfew, rapidly followed by global Martial Law. Already at this point, only a few hours after the first incident, the situation began to spiral out of control. Groups of Magicians in Africa, the former USA, South America, Australia, and Europe simultanously launched a deeply coordinated attack against the Xeranur Corporate militia. Further events: not much is known of how the war went after this point, as all historical data and reference points were lost during the Xeralin Náthalan. However, most historians agree that World War three is the single most brutal event in the course of human history, overshadowing everything that came before it. The war was devastating to the point of all but destroying human civilisation. Korun Taradon speculates that the only reason mankind survived World War III, is the fact that at this time, Mankind had already begun expanding into the wider Solar-system. Ironically, many scientists now argue, with his Majesty Emperor Korun Taradon at the lead, that World War III served as a factor in the subsequent human expansion across the local cluster, forcing humanity to abandon their home - and they speculate that indirectly, this event may have been the root of the interstellar civilisation that Mankind has since become. The Condemnation Panicking at the loss of control, Xeranur evacuated all personel and various warheads were remotely activated. a domino effect ensued and soon the world was wrecked by nuclear and biological warfare. After the initiation of the war, Xeranur broke off all communication with earth and left its inhabitants to die. The Xeranur depicted the event to its personel and inhabitants of the colonies as a breakdown in diplomacy between the aging regimes af the world, using the event as argument against citizen governments. This fact may have been instrumental in the formation of the Aristocratic government, which later became The Tanarim Empire The Aftermath Unknown to the Xeranur Corp, several cities where magicians and dragons had gathered survived thanks to defensive magic. Xeranur covertly maintained a quarantine around the earth, but had little interest in anything other than making sure that nobody got out. In the shadows of civilization, the few survivers where left to plot the liberation of mankind.